


Lemon Drizzle

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bill is brought back to life as a barista, Cafe AU, Cutesy, F/F, Unspoken game of flirting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh, god, I’m sorry, were you not-“ She stuttered.Then, the woman started chuckling.“No, don’t worry. You got my intentions.” She managed to say through a fit of laughter.Cafe AU!Eve is a barista and Villanelle (V) is just another customer.I lost my thought of plan on this piece nearer the end, but I think it still works.-hopefully-
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Lemon Drizzle

The bells above the door chimed as another customer walked in.

Streaming yellow sunlight burst through the petite windows that lined the cafe. Dangling fairy lights decorated the ceiling and draped across the walls, the tiny bulbs alight with shades of amber. The wallpaper was a pale but soothing cream colour and despite being over a few years old, still looked fresh. Cherry oak tables stood in the interior, accompanied with smooth chairs and soft cushions. On one side of the coffee shop was a neat counter, topped with coffee machines and ice cream samples. There were cakes that lined the shelves and brought out different colours against the wall.

The cafe was known to be a cutesy and aesthetic one but that wasn’t the reason why Eve Polastri, a decent barista, chose the job. She was a former detective for the MI6, but gave that occupation up years ago after losing nearly everything in her possession, all for a psychopathic assassin. Although, Eve never owned up to the killer being a mistake in her life. In a way, she had caused all of the loss, if she had instead admitted to the feelings she too had for the criminal. The assassin also knew that Eve was being stubborn, but Polastri couldn’t bear to reveal something intimate in a situation where intimacy was the last thing on her mind. Thinking less and less of the psychopath nowadays, there was always a part of Eve that thought of how things could have gone if she had-

_ Clink _

Eve awoke from her trail of thoughts and looked at her hands. Close to them was a note and a stack of coins that had been left by the new customer. Taken aback, Eve glanced up at the woman. Navigating herself to a table at the far end of the cafe, the slim blonde swayed her hips as she strolled further away. Eve blinked and stared for a moment before being brought back to reality again by the nudge of a fellow barista. 

“We won’t get anything done if you keep spending your time watching other women.” Her friend Bill assured her, grinning smugly as he prepared a coffee. 

Eve scoffed lightly before picking up the note. Quickly glancing back at the woman, her eyes were met by the piercing verdant ones that highlighted the customer’s face. It seemed the woman had overheard Bill teasing Eve and had decided to continue the unspoken game. Eve’s mouth opening slightly, she swiftly looked away, flustered. 

Clasping the note, she read the cursive letters:  _ ‘Lemon drizzle please  ♡ ’ _

Sharply inhaling, Eve could feel her face growing redder and she turned on her heels to face away from the counter. A collected laugh filled Eve’s right ear from afar and she was sure that it was the woman.

Standing on her toes, Eve struggled to reach the cake shelves. She always had complained about them being too high up. To her satisfaction, Bill brushed past her and easily reached up to them.

“So, what are you gonna do about the flirt?” He mused, gracing his hands over the different cakes.

“Lemon drizzle,” Eve interjected as Bill reached for the saffron coloured dessert. “And, I don’t know what you mean.” She said hurriedly, twisting back to the counter as she gripped the serving. 

“You could play along?” Bill offered.

“Aren’t I already?” Eve replied, sneaking a look at the intriguing orderer. 

“I guess.” He answered, nodding at another customer as they passed by.

“Why don’t you write something in syrup on the side of the plate?” Bill pointed along the rim of the platter and looked innocently at Eve.

She pondered it for a while. “Maybe that’s not such a bad idea..” she murmured as she picked up the nearest bottle.

“It should probably be in more lemon drizzle though, seen as that’s the cake she ordered,” Bill shook his head as he grinned again. “Come on Eve, you want to come across as intuitive don’t you?”

She whacked him playfully with a cleaning rag as she interchanged hands and swapped the bottle with one containing lemon drizzle.

“But what should I write?” Eve chewed her lip thoughtfully and hovered the syrup container over the sweet food.

“Something flirty, you’ve got to play along with her game.” Bill advised.

Eve stood around for moments before humming a noise of exclamation and squirting liquid next to the layered dessert with precision.

As Bill briskly walked by her, he shot a look across her shoulder and nodded an agreement. 

Gathering herself, Eve clutched the serving and made her way to the woman. She had her nose buried in a book, and didn’t seem to notice Eve walking towards her. But as Eve drew closer, she peered over the top of her novel and placed the book down. Setting the dessert in front of her, Eve smiled sweetly. The customer smiled back and turned the dish around. Reading the inscription: _‘_ _Beautiful cake for a beautiful woman’_ ,  she widened her eyes and looked up at Eve. Suddenly, Eve was overtaken with a wave of regret.

“Oh, god, I’m sorry, were you not-“ She stuttered.

Then, the woman started chuckling. 

“No, don’t worry. You got my intentions.” She managed to say through a fit of laughter.

Eve sighed in relief and nodded briefly but warmly.

“I’m glad you like it.” She giggled. 

Just as she was about to walk away, the woman called after her.

“Do you want to sit?”

Eve stopped and turned, seeing the blonde gesture to the seat opposite her.

She glanced over her shoulder and walked back to take the seat.

“Your name’s Eve isn’t it?” The woman questioned, picking up the fork to take a chunk of cake.

Now it was Eve’s turn to widen her eyes. 

“Yes..” She mumbled.

“Hm, a friend of mine told me about this place and I thought I should come to take a look myself, they also told me about you specifically,” The other responded, as if already knowing how Eve was starting to question her. 

“I’m V.” The woman extended a hand.

“Eve Polastri, but I guess you know that already.” Eve chuckled faintly and shook V’s hand.

There was something about V that was oddly familiar, the green cat-like eyes and slick tied-back hair. The way her eyes looked up at Eve whilst cutting cake, as Eve went on about something.

V retracted her arm but placed it at a distance from her body, still close to Eve’s hand. 

“Do you ever think it strange when someone seems so familiar yet you can’t quite put your finger on it?” Eve pressed further, watching V’s reaction. Seen as the woman was already understanding of Eve’s thoughts, Eve decided to dig into how much V could fathom.

“Sure.” V’s voice was low and enticing, but not hostile.

“Well, I should get back to work,” Eve tilted her head up and looked back at Bill, who was busy with customers.

“He probably needs some help.” She stuck her thumb out at him as she stood up.

V laughed understandingly and placed her fork down.

“I’ll be off too.” 

“Will I see you again?” Eve asked V, just before she made it out the door.

V didn’t turn back but nodded profusely.

Eve could feel her smile even with her back turned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
